


endure it (It'll pass)

by FlowerSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CHANYEOL IS KYUNGSOO FOSTER DAD, Child Abandonment, F/M, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, kaisoo eventually, kid Kyungsoo, platonic chansoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: he waits and waits for his mommy but she never come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this might be triggering to some people so i want to stress it here that THIS FIC CONTAINS CHILD ABANDONMENT. read the tags and read at your own risk.  
> this fic has been staying inside my laptop for almost 3 years and i just stumbled upon it back. probably less than 5 chapters. hope everyone enjoy and feel free to comment. 
> 
>  
> 
> warning: Child abandonment, angst, bad writing skills  
> pairing: platonic chansoo for now and other ships might appear soon

He sits on the wet and dirty floor of the dark alley alone, waiting for his mommy to come back. It has been too long since his mommy left. His mommy said to wait here. She was going to buy food for him. But it has been days since the last time he saw his mom.

The little boy, barely 4 years old with a small and skinny body hugs his teddy bear closer to his body. He has a bag on his back. He is very scared. Yesterday, there were bad people trying to take him away but he managed to hide inside the garbage bin. He needs to wait for his mommy. His mommy promise that she will come back. But where is she now?

The little boy could hear his stomach growling in hunger. He is very hungry. Where is his mommy? With shaky legs, he stands up and walks to nearest garbage bin. He peeks inside it and beams when he founds lots of bread.

He eagerly takes the bread and tears it packing before eating the bread hurriedly. One after one he ate and when he’s done, he quickly searches for something to drink. He found nothing. He was on the verge of tears when some worker from a nearby shop dumps a box of expired juice.

The little boy hides behind the dumpster before scrambling to approach the box and drink the juice. The little boy was barely 4, he didn’t know about expired date. He didn’t know that his mother will never come back to get him. He was left alone, in the dark alley, to survive by himself.

With a full stomach, he hugs his teddy bear that he named Popi and walks out of the dark alley. He needs to find his mom. Maybe his mom is lost.

“S-sir,” he calls for a man to ask.

“Ye- Eww! Get away from me, you dirty kid,” the man quickly walks away leaving the little boy on the verge of tears.

But he didn’t give up. He tried to ask a few other people but faces the same treatment. No one wants him to touch them. Some even pushed his small body to the pavement. His elbow’s bleeding.

“M-mommy, I’m s-scared,” the little boy whimper when he finally in the safe cocoon of the dark alley.

With a bleeding elbow, dirty clothes, a bag and a teddy bear, the little boy sleeps on the wet and dirty floor. He is scared, and so very cold. There’s nothing to cover his body. He wants to go home but he doesn’t know how. His mommy told him to wait here so he did. He still remembers the day his mom brought him here.

###

They live in a very small house but the little boy like the house. It was cosy and he never complains when he had to eat only once a day. He knew that they are not rich so he tried as best as he can to not burden his mommy. He loves her and she want her to be happy.

His mom was very pretty. His mom said that they have the same eyes and lips. His nose is like his dad. The little guy never knows who his dad is. His mom never tells and he never asks. He once found a picture of a man under his mom’s pillow but a young him will never know.

That day, a man came to their house. His mom told him to hide in the closet with Popi when the man came. He nodded his head and hide in the closet silently like an obedient kid he is.

He remembered hearing his mom shouting to the man. She used some new words that he doesn’t know and the man was also shouting. He was very scared.

After what seemed like a lifetime, his mom finally opened the closet door with bloodshot eyes and said that they will go for a walk. As a kid, he beamed happily to his mother. He didn’t realise how his mom tried to hold his tears.

He wore his best clothes, which kind of old already. But he knew that his mom didn’t have money to buy a new one. His mom told him to bring Popi with them and the little boy was extremely happy.

They walked to the city and his mom bought him a bag and put some paper in it. She said not to lose the paper. Then, she brought him to the alley and ordered him to wait there since she wanted to buy some food for him. He nodded his head obediently.

He still remembered what his mom said that day. She pampered his face with kisses.

“Mommy loves you so much. Mommy is so, so sorry for doing this, honey. I love you, I love you, I love you. You deserve a better mom. I'm so sorry, baby. Take care. W-wait here, okay darling?” his mom said through her sobs. He still remembered that his mom just cry harder when he wiped her tears and pecked her cheek, asking her not to cry.

But then, where is his mom?

The trembling boy hugs his Popi closer and pushes his body closer to the wall. It has been a week. His mom is still isn’t there. He is hungry and tired. He wants to sleep and rest but it’s getting hard since it’s raining almost every day.

He is cold. He wants his mommy. Where is his mommy? Did something bad happen to her? He is so worried and he wants to search for his mommy but she told him to wait here. What if he gone and she come back here? She would be sad. So he waits, and waits. Even when his stomach protest, even when his body starting to give up on him.

He will waits for his mommy.

 

 

When he wakes up, the first thing that he realises is that he is not at where he should be. He is in a nice house, on a nice bed with Popi nowhere by his side. He jolts awake and scrambles to climb down the big bed, wanting to search for his teddy bear and go back where he should be.

His mommy is going to search for him. He doesn’t want her to worry.

Jumping on his short feet, the boy tries to reach the doorknob so he can escape the room but it’s quite hard since the knob is higher than the one at his home. His stomach grumbles unhappily but he doesn’t care. His mommy is waiting for him.

Since he cannot reach the doorknob, he opts to smack his opens palm on the door a few times. “Please open the door!” he shouts before smacking the door again.

When he hears sound of footsteps, he takes a few step backward before the door is opened, revealing a tall man with a tray of food on his palm. Oh, and Popi is right by his side.

“Popi!” the boy calls in happiness and the man gives him his teddy bear back.

“Uncle, do you know where is my bag?” he asks politely because his mommy always told him to respect other people. Even when he saw people sometimes being rude to his mommy, his mommy told him that’s okay because in this world, not everyone is good.

“Why do you need your bag?” the tall male asks. He is staring down at the boy that is wearing the smallest shirt he could find in his closet which is still way to big.

The boy eyed the tray on his hand but then averts his gaze to stare into the male eyes again. “My mommy, she told me to wait there. I need to go back. My mommy will be worried. Please uncle, can you show me the way?” the boy asks.

Something changes on the male’s face but the boy couldn’t detect it. “Why don’t you eat first? Here, let me carry you.”

The male bends his body before hooking his free arm around the boy’s middle and hoist him up so he can hook his leg around his waist. “But uncle, my mommy is buying me food. What if the food gone bad while she waits?”

The male didn’t say anything and brings the boy back to the bed. He gently put him down before sitting in front of him and places the tray of food in between them. There are sausages, bread, scrambled eggs, a slice of cake, strawberries and a glass of milk.

He could see the way the boy eyed the food hungrily and it makes his chest constrict painfully. Just how many days the boy stay there, waiting for his mommy that will never arrive?

“This is all for you. You can eat it.”

The boy instantly reaches for the sausages but before he can grab it with his hand, the male stops him. “Uh, uh uh. You need to use this fork right here. Before that, what is your name?”

He knows the boy’s name, he read the legal document in his bag and a letter that his mother left behind. That’s when he knows that the boy’s mother would never come back.

“My name is Do Kyungsoo. I am almost 4 years old.” The boy says while staring at him with his big eyes.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, the males take a deep breath to stop the tears that starts building in his eyes. Almost 4 years old. He is just a _kid_. Oh my god.

With his trembling hand, he pokes the sausages using the fork and hand it over to the boy.

Hurriedly, the boy bites the sausages and eats like he just starves himself for a week. Which he probably did. “What is uncle name?” the boy suddenly asks through his mouthful.

The male smiles at the boy and wipe away the crumbs on his lips. “Uncle’s name is Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

_And I’m going to take care of you starting from today. You are my family now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay to become everyone family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired and sleepy please excused the grammar im sorry otl

Never in a million year he ever thought that one day, he is going to found a kid, shabby and dirty in some alley way, sleeping on a wet dirty pavement and takes him home. And now, housing a kid who is barely 4, Chanyeol does not know what he should do first.

When he found Kyungsoo, the boy was curling by himself, hugging a dirty teddy bear and looking so, so fragile. Chanyeol’s heart broke the moment his eyes set on the boy and without thinking; he scooped him in his arm and took him home, which is 5 minutes’ walk from there.

He bathed him, feeling wretched when he saw the bony figures. Kyungsoo is such a small boy and to be able to see his rib bone, Chanyeol couldn’t help but teared up. He dried him up carefully and made him wore his smallest shirt to sleep. During all those time, Kyungsoo was sweetly dreaming in his arm.

It was when Kyungsoo sleeping on his bed, looking so much smaller in his big clothes that it downed to Chanyeol that he was housing a stray kid, someone that he doesn’t know and there are millions of possibilities who the kid is. The kid could be a dangerous boy. But looking at the state the boy was in, Chanyeol kept the negative thought away and decided to look into the boy beg.

There were some legal certificates such as the boy’s birth certificate, his health file and so on but what took Chanyeol’s interest was the letter along with those certificates. The letter was handwritten and certainly looking like person who wrote it was in a rush. Carefully, Chanyeol opens the letter and read it sentence by sentence, feeling like his heart was ripped out of it cages by the end of the letter.

Kyungsoo’s mother is leaving him behind. She asked the person who found Kyungsoo to take care of him for her since she can’t do it. She said in the letter that a bad person is coming after her and she doesn’t want Kyungsoo to be involved in it. By the end of the letter, it was said that she might not even alive by now and she hopes that Kyungsoo is loves and protected. She was sorry that she was such a failure of a mother but never a day that she regrets for bringing her baby in the world.

Alongside the letter was some money that Chanyeol think the money that Kyungsoo’s mother left behind for Kyungsoo.

When Chanyeol put the letter back in Kyungsoo’s beg, he realize that his face was wet with tears. He cried so hard it drips down on the table but he didn’t even realize that he cried. His heart hurt for Kyungsoo; the boy whom he saved from an alley.

What was his mother thinking? Bad people are everywhere. It was a miracle that Kyungsoo was still in the alley when Chanyeol found him. Kyungsoo could have been taken by people and being sold somewhere as a slave.

It was then that he decided that no way in hell he was going to let Kyungsoo by himself out there. He might be 23 years old but it is never too young for him to have his own ‘son’.

 

Kyungsoo stares at the outside of the apartment in awe. He is so high up in the air! He could see the whole town and he gasps loudly when a bird passes by the big glass window. He never been this high before.

“Uncle, when will you going to send me back?” the boy asks and padded to where Chanyeol is.

The male is sitting on the couch, Kyungsoo’s legal document spread out on the table next to his MacBook while his hand is busily typing on his phone. “I'm not going to send you back, Kyungsoo. It’s dangerous out there. You are going to live with me,” he answers without even looking at the boy.

Feeling confused, Kyungsoo tugged Chanyeol’s arm and make the male look at him. “But I need to find my mommy. What if she is waiting for me right now?”

Sighing softly, Chanyeol pulls the small boy to sit next to him and wraps one of his arms around the boy, easily engulfing his small body. “Kyungsoo, I need to tell you something.”

The boy waits patiently for Chanyeol to continue and it kind of hard to speak when Kyungsoo looks at him like _that_. The innocence in those eyes is both scary and adorable.

“Your mommy… she’s dead, baby. Uncle is so sorry for your lost”

“Dead?” Kyungsoo asks and curls his hand on top of Chanyeol’s shirt. He then stares at the hem of the oversize shirt that he wears before he stares back at Chanyeol.

“Is mommy no longer in this world?”

The innocence question breaks Chanyeol’s heart so much. “Yes, baby. She is in a better place now. One day, we all will go there and meet her but not right now. She said that she was sorry for leaving you at that place for so long. She knew that you were hungry and waited for her for a long time and she was very sorry when she left you there. Please don’t get mad at your mother. She loves you very, _very_ much. You are her sunshine, she said. Will always be her sunshine.”

It takes a few second for Kyungsoo to process the information. When he did, he pouts, his eyes teary before he burst out crying. Chanyeol, being the good person he is, gather the boy into his embrace.

The scrawny body that Chanyeol hugs shakes with every wails and cries that comes out of the boy mouth. He just lost his mother, the one that he waited dutifully for _days_. Chanyeol couldn’t imagine the heartbreak that Kyungsoo feels right now.

Hours pass before Kyungsoo is pliant in his arm, breathing calmly albeit there is still a frown on his face. It must been hard for this boy. He just lost his mother, the only family that he has.

Adjusting Kyungsoo so that he can sleep better in his arm, Chanyeol reaches for his phone on the table and calls a person.

The call is connected and by the third rings, the person at the end of line answers.

“Baekhyun…”

 

It has been 3 days since Chanyeol drops the bomb and Kyungsoo is still so sad. Chanyeol understand the pain that he feels so he didn’t force the boy to cheer up. But he did try to make him crack a smile once in a while since the grim look on Kyungsoo’s face didn’t suit him at all.

Kyungsoo deserve to be happy and Chanyeol is going to give it to him.

That day, Chanyeol invites his family and close friends to come to his house. He has an announcement to make. After 2 days of sleepless night and tons of thinking have been made, Chanyeol has decided what he will do.

“Kyungsoo, come here.”

The bedroom’s door creaks open before a half asleep Kyungsoo trotting out, still in Chanyeol’s oversize shirt since he didn’t have time to shops for Kyungsoo’s clothes. Kyungsoo’s old clothes are long gone with how tattered and dirty it is.

The boy stands obediently next to Chanyeol before peering up to stare at the tall male. “Yes, uncle?”

“Today, a lot of people will come here. I want you to hide in the bedroom until I call you later, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Kyungsoo nods his head. “I can do that.”

“Good boy. Now here, your breakfast.” Chanyeol hands the boy a plate of sandwiches and Kyungsoo mutters a soft thanks. He goes to the living room to eat his food there while Chanyeol cooks a simple meal for his family and friends later.

From the kitchen, he could hear the quiet voice of Kyungsoo replying to the cartoon’s question. Kyungsoo is smart for a kid and since he still doesn’t know about Kyungsoo that much, he guess that Kyungsoo is self-taught.

He busies himself with task so he doesn’t have to think about what will happen today. He hopes that everyone will support him. This is a big decision in his life. This is his choice. He chooses to take care of Kyungsoo and makes him happy.

Later, after Kyungsoo is bathed and the food is ready, Chanyeol checks the time and huff out a nervous sigh when the clock strikes 10:43 am. His family and friends supposed to come at 11 in the morning and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter.

At 10:47 am, Baekhyun arrives with groceries since he knows that Chanyeol barely shops for himself. What with the added person in his home, Baekhyun need to make sure that Chanyeol’s fridge is always full of food.

“Kyungsoo, this is uncle Baekhyun. He is my boyfriend,” Chanyeol introduced his boyfriend to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiles shyly and whispers a small hello, making the smaller adult squeals with his mouth close since he doesn’t want to scare Kyungsoo off. “Hello, Kyungsoo. You look very cute today,” Baekhyun praises.

The blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks makes Baekhyun’s smile wider.

Offering a bar of chocolate, Baekhyun ushers Kyungsoo to Chanyeol’s room and told him to wait there until they called him. Being the good kid he is, Kyungsoo complies without a hitch.

“Why is he still wearing your clothes, Chanyeollie? Your clothes could pass as a wedding gown on his body. It’s that big.”

Chanyeol sighs. “I'm sorry. I didn’t have time to shop for his clothes. For the past days, I had been in contact with my lawyer regarding Kyungsoo’s adoption. We tried to make the process easier and with less paperwork. But still, there’s a lot of process that I had to do.”

Staring at the frown of his boyfriend’s face, Baekhyun hugs him and tip toed so he can plant a kiss on his lips. “I'm so, so proud of you. Always know that whatever they said today, I will always support your decision.”

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun back, inhaling the soft scent of his boyfriend and feeling like the luckiest person in the whole world for having Baekhyun in his life. “I love you and thank you, baby.”

 

By 11:20, everyone arrived and waiting for Chanyeol to finally talk. The tall male is sitting facing everyone with Baekhyun by his side as his supporter.

“Yeolli, you are scaring me and your dad. What do you want to tell us, son?” Mrs Park asks. Chanyeol smiles apologetically at his mother and father. His sister is there too but she hasn’t said anything except for her greeting earlier.

“Mom, dad and everyone. I know that this is sudden. Like very, very sudden. But I decided to adopt a boy and make him my son.”

The reaction was immediate. Everyone was trying to ask question but Mr Park’s voice stops them. “What do you mean you want to adopt? You are only 23 years old, Chanyeol. You have a long journey ahead of you.”

Chanyeol bites his lips but Baekhyun’s grip on his hand makes him find the courage to explain to his family and friends.

He told them about Kyungsoo, how they met and about the letter in his beg. He knows that it might be a scam but Kyungsoo had been left at the alley for so long. He had no one except for himself. He wants to take care of Kyungsoo. He grows to love that kid and he wants to give him a family.

“I love him and I want to make him happy.” By the end of it, Chanyeol is crying and so does his mother. A few of their friends are holding back their tears.

Yoora, that has been silent all this time, approaches his brother and sits next to him. She gently wipes his tears and offers him a smile. “I always know that you have such a big heart. I'm happy and so proud of you for doing this. But are you sure about it? I don’t want you to regret it in the future, Chanyeol. That would be cruel to the kid.”

“I'm sure. I'm not going to regret it, I swear.”

His sister pats his cheek. “Then, I respect your decision. Whatever makes you happy, little bro.”

“As long as you are sure about this, we support you fully, dude,” Sehun says and the other voice out the same.

Mrs Park then calls for her son’s attention. “Can we meet him?”

Chanyeol nods his head happily. He says something to Baekhyun and the male excused himself so he can retrieve Kyungsoo from Chanyeol’s bedroom.

When they arrive at the living room, Kyungsoo’s mouth is dirty with chocolate and the big shirt that he is wearing also a little bit dirty. Everyone coos when he shyly hid himself behind of Baekhyun’s legs.

“Hello. Can I know your name?” Mrs Park asks gently.

Kyungsoo cranes his neck to look at Baekhyun and when the male nods his head, Kyungsoo stares back at Mrs Park. “My name is Kyungsoo.”

Mrs Park smiles at him and beckons him to come closer to her. At first, Kyungsoo was hesitant but after a lot of coaxing, he finally takes small steps towards Mrs Park. His dirty hands are gripping on the big clothes that he is wearing, making him look so vulnerable.

“Was the chocolate delicious? You look like you enjoyed it very much,” Jongdae asks with a small smile.

Kyungsoo nods his head and let Mrs Park wipes his mouth and hands with wet wipes that she retrieved from her bad. “Such a small boy. He looks scrawny, Chanyeol. Did you feed him properly?” Mr Park chides.

“Dad, if he is this small right now after I feed him, can you imagine his body when I found him? He is way better than before. A _whole_ lot better.” Remembering the state that Kyungsoo was in a few days ago bring a frown on Chanyeol’s face. He never want Kyungsoo to experience that ever again.

“Oh honey. You poor, poor baby,” Mrs Park run her hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, sympathizing him.

“I am poor. But mommy said that if we have good heart, we are rich,” Kyungsoo suddenly says.

Everyone stares at the boy for a moment, making Kyungsoo tries to make himself look smaller. Baekhyun quickly clears his throat and jolt them up. Chanyeol, feeling that his mom already coddled Kyungsoo enough, pulls the boy towards him and let him sits on his lap.

“Well, you are very rich then. You have a good heart, Soo,” he says and Kyungsoo cranes his neck to look at him.

“Uncle is rich too. You take care of me. No one take care of me before except my mommy. But my mommy…”

The pout on Kyungsoo’s lips quickly alert Chanyeol about the upcoming waterworks so immediately tries to calm the boy down. “I'm here. I will always take care of you. You are my family now.”

“We all are. We will become your family too,” someone says. It’s Yixing, with his kind dimple smiles.

Kyungsoo stares at everyone before averting his gaze back at Chanyeol. “Is it okay to become everyone family?” he whispers ask Chanyeol but everyone could hear him loud and clear. Mrs Park look seconds away from crying again.

“Of course. As long if it makes you happy, you are everyone family. We will be there, when you sad, when you happy. And I will always be there for you when you needed me. I’ll take care of you and makes you really happy. I’ll buy you a lot of toys and food. You will be the happiest,” Chanyeol says.

The little kid plays with the hems of his big shirts, looking small and vulnerable in everyone eyes. “I… I'm scared. What if you leave me like mommy? Will you leave me too uncle?”

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s smaller hands into his. “Kyungsoo, I will never leave you. I promise you that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: flowerrsoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is starting to open up

It took 4 freaking months for Chanyeol to become Kyungsoo’s legal foster parent. Because of some regulation that needed to be followed, Kyungsoo cannot live with Chanyeol throughout the adoption process thus making the little boy lived apart from Chanyeol.  It was such tiring months and everyone is glad that it’s finally over.

When Kyungsoo finally step foot inside Chanyeol’s house again, he was so happy he cried. He told him that he thought that Chanyeol lied and wouldn’t keep him like he promised so it’s make him happy that he come back here.

“You silly boy. This is your home too. Of course you are going to come back,” Chanyeol bops the teary eyes boy’s nose before Kyungsoo tackle him into a hug.

“I miss you, uncle,” the boy mumbles and Chanyeol’s heart melts. Oh how glad he is that Kyungsoo is finally home.

“I miss you too, buddy. You have no idea.”

 

The clock strikes midnight when Chanyeol decided that it is time for him to stop working over the paperwork that his secretary just sends. He needs to sleep.

Standing up and stretching his stiff body, Chanyeol groans when his bones crack. His body need rest more than he thought. Well, he did invest himself with the paperwork since lunch and only stop to for dinner so it’s no doubt that his body is exhausted.

“I'm gonna check on Kyungsoo real quick,” the male mumbles to himself and strides to Kyungsoo’s new room which is the room next to his music’s room. Chanyeol is a young producer that works under an entertainment company. Sometimes, he is required to join in meeting thus explained why he has a secretary and has to read some paperwork.

Carefully, Chanyeol pushes open the door of Kyungsoo’s bedroom and peek his head inside. The room’s wall is purple in color since he did ask Kyungsoo about his favorite color when he went to visit the boy at the adoption agency.

The little boy is fast asleep on his big boy bed as he told Chanyeol the moment he saw his room. Chanyeol smiles at the memories. At how wide Kyungsoo’s smile was that day and how tight he hugged Chanyeol when he thanked him.

There’s a walk in closet at the end of the room, a dresser, a bathroom and a study’s table. He wanted to buy Kyungsoo a mac but Kyungsoo is still too young for that stuff so he bought him a toy car instead. The toy car is currently on Kyungsoo’s study table along with his other toys.

As quiet as he can, Chanyeol starts to tidy the room a little. He puts Kyungsoo’s toys inside a box and pushes it under Kyungsoo bed. The toys are mostly given by Chanyeol’s friend and family. They adored Kyungsoo which Chanyeol is very thankful for. Kyungsoo deserves all the love and happiness in this world.

Chanyeol is putting Kyungsoo’s toy car on a shelf when Kyungsoo suddenly gasp, almost making Chanyeol drops the toy in his grasp, before he whines and cries in his sleep. Wiping his hand on his short, Chanyeol quickly approaches the crying boy.

“Hey, buddy. Kyungsoo? Soo?”

The male pats Kyungsoo’s bump softly, trying to coax the boy back to sleep but the boy opens his eyes instead. “Mommy…” a sob wrecks the little one body and Chanyeol gently shushed him.

“Hey, hey. I'm here. Uncle is here. Please don’t cry, baby.”

Kyungsoo’s cry slowly turns to soft sobs and he clings onto Chanyeol’s shirt while the man cuddled him on the bed.

It pains him.

It pains him so much when he sees Kyungsoo like this, broken and so, so fragile in his arms. The kid desperately needs his mother and chanyeol tried, he really tried to track the woman but he didn’t found her.

He checked Kyungsoo’s old house but the landlord told him that the lady that lived there just disappeared one day with his son. Chanyeol is guessing that that was the time when Kyungsoo started to live on the street. His eyes will occasionally wander around, staring and trying to compare each one of them with Kyungsoo, trying to find any sort of resemblances since he doesn’t know what Kyungsoo mother would looks like.

To this day, he still hasn’t found her and Chanyeol doesn’t want to admit it, but he is glad. Even if he found the woman, there’s no chance Chanyeol would let Kyungsoo see her. She doesn’t deserve him. No mother would leave her son to starve on the streets for _days_ , unless it was done with ills intention. Kyungsoo is Chanyeol’s now.

He is going to take care of him.

 

Kyungsoo is currently sprawling on the couch, eyes on the TV while drinking from his sippy cup, something that Yura gave him a few weeks ago. Occasionally, he will make comments and replied to the question that was given by the cartoon character, before continuing sipping his milk from the cup. His foster father is currently cooking breakfast.

Feeling that the cartoon is no longer entertaining him, Kyungsoo puts his long gone drink on the table before reaching for the remote. He presses the switch off button before running with his short legs to the kitchen. Chanyeol is talking to someone and Kyungsoo is guessing it is uncle Baek from the look on the phone screen.

It was Baekhyun who realized that Kyungsoo is hovering behind Chanyeol, unsure whether it’s okay for him to interrupt his uncle. “Hey, big boy! Chan, Kyungsoo is behind you,” the male on the screen says.

Chanyeol whips his head and his face breaks into a grin when he sees the fidgeting boy at the end of the table. “Hey buddy. You feeling hungry? The food is almost ready.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head before trying to climb up the chair. Before he can crack his skull open, Chanyeol quickly helps the boy and hoists him up high in the air, earning an adorable giggles from the boy.

“Awww! I wish I was there!” Baekhyun couldn’t help but to melt at the cute sight. Kyungsoo is now perched on Chanyeol’s hip and his small arms are around Chanyeol’s neck. “We wish you to be here too, right Kyungie?”

The little boy nods his head before wriggling in Chanyeol’s hold to be let down. “I wanna talk to Uncle Baekhyunnie,” he says while reaching for Chanyeol’s phone. The man grabs his phone from the countertops and places it on the dining table so Kyungsoo can talk to his boyfriend easily.

While Kyungsoo is distracted with Baekhyun, Chanyeol quickly finish whatever he was cooking. When he is done, Kyungsoo is currently telling Baekhyun about the toy cars that he has, that he somehow name Dyo.

“What does Dyo mean , Kyungsoo-ah? Can you tell Uncle Baekhyunnie?”

The question makes Kyungsoo frowns, before he puckers his lips adorably and thinks hard. “Ermm… Dyo mean fast and strong and… ermm power!”

Chanyeol is pretty sure that Kyungsoo just say whatever he has in mind. He chuckles quietly before taking a seat next to Kyungsoo.

“Really?! Wow, such a cool name. Do you know that Kyungsoo’s car has such a cool name, Chanyeol?” playing along with Baekhyun, Chanyeol enthusiastically nods his head.

“Of course! My Kyungsoo is a clever boy, right? If you want to name your toy, you can ask Kyungsoo for help. He for sure can name it, right buddy?”

Kyungsoo nods his head furiously. His cheeks are tinted red at all the compliment and Chanyeol thought that Kyungsoo could easily ask for something and Chanyeol would buy it within a heartbeat. That is how whipped Chanyeol is for the boy. He is just so adorable.

“I-I can help!” he stutters and Baekhyun coos at the shy boy. “What a cute boy you are, Kyungsoo-ah. Uncle wants to hug and smother you with kisses! Oh, I cannot wait to see you! uncle will buy you toys and spoiled you rotten. Just wait for uncle, okay?”

Kyungsoo nods his head shyly.  

“Hey, how about me?!” Chanyeol protest playfully and Baekhyun quickly shushed him. “You are a plus one.”

Chanyeol pouts and pretend to sulk at his boyfriends. Suddenly, Kyungsoo hugs and place a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek before letting go with a blush on his cheeks. “It’s okay. I will hug and kiss Unce Chanyeol. So don’t be sad, okay?” the boy asks, tilting his head like a puppy.

“AwwWWWW!!! Kyungsoo yah, how about uncle Baekkie? I want to be hug and kiss too!!”

His hurt ache.

Such a simple action yet it moves Chanyeol so much. Patting Kyungsoo’s head gently, Chanyeol mutters a quiet thank you and Kyungsoo beams at him. Baekhyun is long forgotten.

Oh, how he is in love with this boy.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In love as in ‘family love’ not ‘incest’ kind of love so don’t worry
> 
> and erm im sorry for grammar mistakes or typo and erm... late update


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they face their first crisis and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally, i want to write a kaisoo fic. The question here is; do you want kaisoo to happen or should i get rid of that kaisoo tag and let this fic become a 100% kid kyungsoo fic? or kyungsoo will grow up and kaisoo eventually happen. am i making sense lol
> 
> oh, and this is little angsty. just a little. promise
> 
> and as usual, this is unbeta and eng is not my first language so im sorry for bad grammar
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF BULLYING(brief)

Chanyeol knows that he will have to leave Kyungsoo for work one day. He cannot keep working from home since he has client to meet and deal that need to be sign. Bringing Kyungsoo would be an option but he doubts that Kyungsoo will be comfortable waiting for him since it’s gonna take some time for a meeting to end.

Asking his parent to take care of Kyungsoo would be an option but they are two hours’ drive away. His friends are another option but he doesn’t want to burden them. Someday maybe, but not this time.

So, with no other option in mind, Chanyeol decided that he will have to send Kyungsoo to a daycare. There’s a daycare around the block and he already contacted the owner there to tell him about Kyungsoo. The only thing left to do is informing Kyungsoo about the daycare. He doesn’t know how Kyungsoo would react and he is quite scared to be honest.

Kyungsoo might act like an independent kid but Chanyeol know that the little boy need assurance sometimes that Chanyeol will not leave him. He may looks like a kid that you can trust on taking care of himself but Chanyeol could see it, how sometime Kyungsoos’ eyes search for him when he is not in his range of sight, how he suddenly jolts on the couch and his eyes need to see Chanyeol for his body to finally relax back.

Honestly, it’s hurt him to see this side of Kyungsoo. It breaks his heart because he is not going to leave Kyungsoo, ever. He knows that Kyungsoo is insecure about a lot of thing and that honestly so heartbreaking because he is just a child! A child shouldn’t worry about something like that.

So with Kyungsoo’s feeling in mind, Chanyeol calls his mother for advice.

“I'm worried that he will misinterpret this,” Chanyeol sighs to his phone and cranes his neck to make sure that Kyungsoo is in the living room, watching his daily dose of cartoon.

Ah, there.

Kyungsoo is searching for him. When his eyes land on Chanyeol that is sitting on his bed with his bedroom’s door wide open, Kyungsoo blinks a few time before he continue to watch the TV.

“Chanyeol honey, no matter how hard it is, you cannot shield him forever. You just have to told him the truth and reassure him that you will come back. It will be hard for his first time but he will get used to it. Kids are like that.”

“What if he cries? What am I going to do?”

Mrs. Park laughs at his son.

“That is something that you have to get used too. You are a parent now. So you have to deal with puppy eyes and tears with a strong heart! You cannot spoil him and give in into everything. I know that you have such a soft heart but you need to be firm now that you are a parent. Understand?”

Chanyeol mutters a yes before he told his mom that he needs to feed Kyungsoo and bids a goodbye. He let out a heavy sigh.

It shouldn’t be that hard, right?

 

 

Telling Kyungsoo about it isn’t bad at all. But dropping Kyungsoo at the daycare is tough. Like Chanyeol has to stop himself from bundling Kyungsoo inside his jacket and just say ‘fuck it’ before taking him to work.

“Don’t look so sad, buddy. I promise I wouldn’t be long.” Chanyeol is crunching down on Kyungsoo’s eye level and trying to coax the tearful Kyungsoo to follow his nanny.

Kyungsoo’s lip is downturn and Chanyeol honest to god, never regret his decision to send Kyungsoo here so much. Just look at his son. How can he be so heartless?

“Pwomise to come back?” Kyungsoo asks before blinking his eyes and letting his tears fall on his cheeks.

Chanyeol want to throw himself on the road for making Kyungsoo cried.

“I promise. Promise. Pinky swear.”

The tall male linked their pinky finger together and pulls Kyungsoo into a hug. He kisses the boy chubby cheeks and wipes away the excess tears on his eyes. “I love you, buddy.”

“I love you too, dada.”

Chanyeol freezes.

Did… did Kyungsoo just? His heart is beating like crazy and his palms are suddenly clammy; not that he cares.  

“Can you say that again?” Chanyeol’s hands are on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and Kyungsoo looks hesitant for a moment before repeating the same word, with blushes on his cheeks and his eyes nowhere on Chanyeol’s face. He looks like he is going to cry again.

“I love you too… dada?”

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to describe this feeling. His heart feels so full yet his eyes are filled with unshed tears. It almost feels like his world axis has change completely by a single word.

With his trembling hands, he softly cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks and kissed it before pulling him into a very tight hug. A hug that overflows with love and he hopes Kyungsoo could feel it. He loves this kid so, so much.

“Dada will come back. Promise.” The way Kyungsoo’s face lit up could bring the sun to shame. His peachy cheeks are soft pink and he looks so, so precious. His son.

When Chanyeol is finally in his car, he doesn’t know why but he is crying. His tear doesn’t seem to stop anytime soon. It keeps falling and falling even when he wipes it away. His heart hurt, but it is a good type of hurt. The types of hurt that he doesn’t mind have.

Kyungsoo just called him dada and he is so, so happy he could burst right there and then. There is not a day he ever regrets for taking Kyungsoo in his life and he gives everything that he has to the little boy so he can fills the hole in his heart. He tried so hard to make him happy and become a safe place for him, someone that he can trust and depend. He keeps giving, not even thinking that he will get something back from Kyungsoo.

It seems that he is not the only one that is giving.

Kyungsoo takes and takes but he also gives him everything and more.

 

 

When Chanyeol comes to pick Kyungsoo back, the smile on his face vanishes when he see the states of Kyungsoo is.

There’s a little bruise on his cheek and Kyungsoo looks so small standing in front of the door with his Spiderman bag pack. His eyes are puffy and his lashes are still wet with remaining tears.

The giddiness that he felt turn to anger almost immediately. “What happened?” Chanyeol questions coldly to the lady that is standing next to Kyungsoo.

The lady flushes and bows her head in apology. She explains that some kids bullied Kyungsoo and that it was their fault for not paying attention.

The tall males want to say something but he just grits his teeth to avoid himself from spewing hurtful words that is not suitable for kids Kyungsoo’s age to hear. So, with a click of his tongue, Chanyeol picks Kyungsoo up and the boy immediately clings on him. He deals with the daycare later.

Without even a goodbye and a thank you, Chanyeol walks away with an angry huff, leaving the flustered lady to bow repeatedly in apology.

First day and his son is already getting bruised. How incompetent! This would be the last time Kyungsoo steps his foot in that daycare.

At the back of his mind, Chanyeol know that he shouldn’t blame the lady or the daycare but he couldn’t help it. He is furious. How could they let someone touched his son until he got bruise like this? Just this morning they took such a big step in their relationship, it should be happy day for them. Something that Chanyeol wants to celebrate.

After his anger began to dissipate, Chanyeol starts to feel the guilt and blames himself. How could he let this happen? He should have listened to Kyungsoo’s plea this morning. This is his fault too.

In the car, Chanyeol inspects the bruise on Kyungsoo’s cheek and frowns at the bluish color of it. Can a kid be so violent? What were they thinking, bullying other people? His poor Kyungsoo. Today must be so hard for him.

“Dada?” Kyungsoo’s small voice calls for him.

Chanyeol didn’t response. He takes a final look on Kyungsoo’s bruise before hugging the boy and kisses the top of his head. “Dada is sorry for leaving you there, buddy.”

The little boy shook his head and rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. It was quiet for a moment before Kyungsoo opens his mouth. “There are… erm… three of them. They were mean. They- they throw toy truck on my face. And- and pull my hair. I told them to stop! B-but they didn’t listen.”

Chanyeol’s heart breaks.

“But dada here now so it’s okay,” the boy mumbles and hugs his foster father tighter, like he doesn’t want Chanyeol to disappear.

The tear that drops is quickly being wiped away and Chanyeol gulps down the guilt that was choking him. “That’s right. Dada is here now. And guess what? We are going to buy chicken nugget for dinner!” he tries to change the gloomy atmosphere.

Kyungsoo immediately perk up. “Can… can we get ice cream too?” he asks shyly.

“Ice cream and cakes!”

The little boy shrieks happily and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek as a thank you. Chanyeol quickly ushers Kyungsoo to the back seat and straps him on the baby car seat.

Parenting is hard but Chanyeol is learning and he makes sure that he will improve himself so he can be the perfect dada for Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello how are you guys feeling :D
> 
>  
> 
> dont take the daycare situation seriously. there are a lot of daycare are competent out there. some kids are just mean (real experience where a kid that i dont know who and where they come from, PINCHED MY HAND with their demon nails sank on my skin and its BLEED! I NEVER WANT TO FIGHT A KID SO BADLY IN MY LIFE) i still have trauma about that kid to this day. to make thing worst, her mother was actually there and she let her daughter harassed me such a lovely memory my cousin actually has to stop me from attacking the kid hssjskskks it was kind of funny lol
> 
> follow me on twitter @ksonflower i cry about kyungsoo 24/7


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun is in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really statisfied with this update but im just gonna post it lol

He eyed the male suspiciously. Sehun is smiling so widely at him with one of his hand holding Kyungsoo’s smaller one and Kyungsoo’s beg slings over his shoulder.

“I’ll take care of Kyungsoo, hyung! Trust me. I'm the best babysitter ever.”

It’s actually Sehun who reached to him about babysitting Kyungsoo for him since Chanyeol voiced his concern about the daycare to his friend a week ago in their group chat. Baekhyun is coming home in 3 days and Chanyeol need to organize his schedule free for the next week so he can spend his time with his beloveds.

So, as much as he want to avoid it, he has to go for a meeting again and this time, he has to travel by flight and couldn’t leave Kyungsoo unattended for 2 days. His mother was actually asking him to send Kyungsoo to her but Sehun insisted that he will take care of the little boy.

Since Chanyeol told his mother that they will visit her with Baekhyun later, he agreed with Sehun requested and told Kyungsoo about the arrangement.

It seems that Kyungsoo is much more comfortable with knowing that Chanyeol leaves him with one of his friend rather than the daycare. The boy is very excited even when he told him that he will have a sleepover with uncle Sehun for 2 days.

“Dada is going now, Kyungsoo. Be good okay,” Chanyeol pats Kyungsoo’s head gently and the little boy nods his head.

“Bye bye, dada.”

Chanyeol kiss the tops of Kyungsoo’s head one last time before punching Sehun’s lightly on his shoulder. “If you make him cry I’m going to shave Vivi’s fur,” he threatens jokingly.

The slightly shorter male punches Chanyeol back with a teasing smile on his face. “Kyungsoo probably didn’t want to come home after this. Watch out.”

“Eyy… you wish, Oh. You wish.”

Little Kyungsoo who actually has to crane his neck to stare at the two tall guy is very confuse at their exchange. Why would he not want to come home?

“I want to come home,” he interjects confusedly, making both of the males stop their playful bicker.

Sehun stares at Kyungsoo confusedly. “Uncle said that I don’t want to come home just now. I want to come home. Am I not allowed?”

The innocence of Kyungsoo is truly bad for Chanyeol’s heart health. Sehun is cooing at the boy and picks him up so that Kyungsoo can perches himself on Sehun’s waist.

“Of course you are allowed. Uncle is just being silly with your dada.”

With that explanation, Kyungsoo smiles wide in satisfaction and Sehun coos nonstop and fusses over the boy.

After they exchange a few words, Chanyeol finally bids his goodbye and Sehun closes the door when Chanyeol is out of their sight.

 

He should have guessed that leaving Kyungsoo with Sehun wouldn’t bring him good.

After Chanyeol touches down at the airport, he switches on his phone and was bombarded with incoming chat from his group, Sehun and others.

Chanyeol actually has to sit at one of the airport to read all the fuss that makes his friend so active in their group chat.

It’s a video of Kyungsoo that Sehun send in the group. Chanyeol did not opened the video yet and read his friends chat first.

 

**_Baekhyun_ ** _: Chanyeol going to kill you_

**_Yixing_ ** _: I second that_

**_Sehun_ ** _: well he is not here to kill me so_

**_Jongdae_ ** _: this is why, yall should never let Sehun babysit your children_

**_Jongdae_ ** _: he is a bad influence_

**_Sehun_ ** _: hey i am not_

**_Minseok_ ** _: yes you are_

**_Minseok_ ** _: your cousin is kissing ksoo and you are there recording it while cackling like a mad man_

Chanyeol frowns. Kissing Kyungsoo? Who? He continues to read the group’s chat.

**_Baekhyun_ ** _: it’s cute Sehun don’t worry_

**_Baekhyun_ ** _: but… I am hundred percent sure Chanyeol wouldn’t see the cuteness of it_

**_Yixing_ ** _: and by the way you laugh in the vdeo, you sure do know what you are doing lol_

**_Sehun_ ** _: Yixing hyung is a genius_

**_Sehun_ ** _: I'm matchmaking them_

**_Sehun_ ** _: jonginnie told me that ksoo will marry him lmfao_

**_Jongda_ ** _e: lololol that’s cute_

 

Chanyeol is confused. Isn’t Jongin is Sehun’s little cousin? He is six he thinks and his family lives in the same apartment block as Sehun albeit a different level. Kissing? What kissing?

He scrolls up back and press the video that has been send by Sehun.

The video began with Kyungsoo and Jongin sitting right in front of the camera. Chanyeol assume it’s Sehun who hold it.

Chanyeol mute the video since he is in public and his earphone is already in his bag. They were talking and Kyungsoo are blushing so cutely. Suddenly, the kid next to Kyungsoo who has been staring at Kyungsoo talking cups his cheek and plant a kiss on his lips.

The first thing that he does is gasp so loud people are turning their head to look at him. But Chanyeol didn’t care. The video end with Kyungsoo a blushing mess and Jongin look proud at the camera.

He starts the video again but this time, Chanyeol unmute it. He sets the volume high enough for him to hear and presses play.

Sehun was asking Kyungsoo about him and Kyungsoo replies every question sweetly. He told Sehun that he loves his dada, he is happy and he misses him so much. Chanyeol’s heart swells. He misses Kyungsoo too.

Sehun then acknowledged Jongin who keep staring at Kyungsoo and asked him why did he keeps staring at Kyungsoo and did he thinks Kyungsoo is cute that he can’t keep his eyes off him.

That’s when the kiss happened and even Sehun gasp. After that, Sehun cackles like crazy and praised his nephew on doing a good job.

Honestly, it’s cute since they were still kids. But that _his_ kid right there and Chanyeol couldn’t help the surge of protectiveness that he feels. He is going to kill Oh Sehun. He types a quick message and sent it in their group chat.

**_Chanyeol_ ** _: when im back im going to kill you freal oh Sehun_

Sehun replies almost immediately.

**_Sehun_ ** _: please don’t hyung_

**_Sehun_ ** _: its just too cute_

**_Sehun_ ** _: they are going to marry each other :D_

**_Sehun_ ** _: we could be in law :D:D:D_

**_Chanyeol_ ** _: that doesn’t how in law work_

**_Sehun_ ** _: yeah but Jongin is my nephew so whateva_

**_Sehun_ ** _: Kyungsoo cry btw_

**_Sehun_ ** _: he said he miss his dada and wouldn’t nap :(_

**_Sehun_ ** _: can you give ksoo to me foreva he just so cute :((((((_

**_Sehun_ ** _: jngin cry to btw bcuz he doesn’t want to go home and his mother has to drag him lol_

**_Sehun_ ** _: but still ksoo cry until he sleep :(_

**_Chanyeol_ ** _: awwwwwwwwwwwwww :((((((_

**_Chanyeol_ ** _: tell him I miss him too_

**_Chanyeol_ ** _: I'm omw to my hotel so when he wake up from his nap facetime me_

**_Chanyeol_ ** _: tis is so hard how parent do it TT_

**_Baekhyun_ ** _: why are you from trying to kill Sehun to being soft with him?_

**_Sehun_ ** _: ughhh my impact_

**_Minseok_ ** _: brat_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might delete this later tho or change the plot


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half a day+2 days business trip=3 days
> 
> sorry in advance

Chanyeol was on the last day of his business trip when he receives a call from Sehun. He was at a meeting that time so he flips his phone down on the table and let it vibrate.

By the time the meeting end, it was an hour after Sehun called him. Chanyeol waves of his last client before finally pulling his phone out of his back pocket to check on it.

There are 34 miscalled, 21 from Sehun while the remaining is from Baekhyun. “What the fuck,” Chanyeol curses before panic starts to sink in.

He quickly calls Sehun back. It’s not even a second ring when Sehun answers his call.

“Hyung! What the fuck were you doing?! I had been- whatever. But you need to come home fast. Kyungsoo is self-destructing himself and I don’t know what to do!” Sehun cries at the end of the line. He sounds like he has been crying for the past hour.

“What do you mean Kyungsoo self-destruct?” the male question while gathering his things on the table and quickly leave the room to fast walk to the elevator.

“H-he woke up this morning and the first thing he did was cried. I don’t know. Baekhyun hyung is with me now. I think Kyungsoo got a nightmare and he convinces himself that you aren’t going home. He told Baekhyun hyung that you are leaving him! And we tried to convince him otherwise but he keeps saying that you are leaving him. Hyung, please come home. Kyungsoo… he- oh god. This is just too heartbreaking.” Sehun sniffles.

Chanyeol manages to hail a cab and is currently on his way back to his hotel. “I need to talk to him,” is all that Chanyeol manages to say.

His hands are shaking and all he could think about is Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo.

“Wait.”

He hears Sehun footsteps walking to where Kyungsoo probably is. Sehun is saying something but he cannot hear it well. Then, there’s a small voice at the end of the line. “Dada?”

“Hey, buddy. You good?” Chanyeol asks, trying to calm himself down.

Kyungsoo sniffles. “Not good.”

“Hey. What’s wrong? Can you tell dada?”

The taxi arrives at Chanyeol hotel and he quickly pays the taxi driver and grabs his things before climbing out of it. He didn’t even thanks the taxi driver before he make a quick run to his hotel.

“A-are you going to leave me? Like m-mommy?”

Chanyeol’s hand that was trying to press the elevator button stops mid-air. What?

“Soo, baby. Hey. Who tell you that? I'm not going to leave you. I'm your dada now, remember? We are family. Family doesn’t leave each other. Dada is not going to leave you. Ever.”

Kyungsoo sobs at the end of the line before he wails, crying big fat tears.

After what feels like forever, Chanyeol finally manages to arrive at his hotel room. He throws his thing on the bed before he sits at the edge of it. “Don’t cry. You are making dada sad too, buddy. I can’t hug you.”

Chanyeol can hear someone trying to calm Kyungsoo down and he assumes that would be his boyfriend.

A few moments later, Kyungsoo manages to calm down a little bit. “Come home, dada. I miss you,” Kyungsoo croaks out and Chanyeol’s heart is breaking so, so badly. He will fly to Kyungsoo if he can.

“I tell you what. Why don’t you take a nap with uncle Baekkie or uncle Sehunnie and when you wake up, dada will be there.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

 

 

“If you can arrive in 10 minutes, I doubled the money,” is the first thing that Chanyeol says the moment he open the taxi’s door.

The taxi driver takes one look at the disheveled Chanyeol before nodding his head. “Your destination, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo is waking up and Chanyeol hasn’t arrived. Sehun looks like he on the verge of tearing up when Kyungsoo opens his eyes. “Oh god, hyung. We are dead. We are dead,” the taller male repeats worriedly.

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?” Baekhyun asks while pulling the half asleep Kyungsoo into his embrace and completely ignoring the panic Sehun.

“Dada?” the toddler questions and Sehun almost wet his pant.

It’s comical and Baekhyun probably will laugh if he isn’t worried about the half asleep Kyungsoo in his arms. “Uncle, where is dada?” he asks again. This time, he raises his head to look at Baekhyun properly.

At that time, the doorbell rings and Sehun almost fly himself to the door. When Sehun opens the door to a wheezing Chanyeol, he stuffs his knuckle in his mouth and screams.

“Kyungsoo, look who’s here,” Sehun calls the boy after he calm himself.

The little boy runs to the door as fast as his little feet can carry him. When his eyes fall on the crouching Chanyeol with his arms open wide, a wide smile breaks on his face. “Dada!” and he jump into Chanyeol’s embrace.

“I miss you!” Chanyeol says while standing up and whirls, making Kyungsoo giggles in delight.

Baekhyun approaches them and hold back a snort at Sehun. He looks like he aged 10 years more. “Tough weeks, huh?” Baekhyun teases him and Sehun only shakes his head slowly, tired and spent.

“3 days, hyung, 3 days,” is all Sehun manages to croak out.

Baekhyun couldn’t hold it back and finally cackles at the misery of Oh Sehun.

After a few words and a promise to treat Sehun food, the little family leaves Sehun’s apartment building. Chanyeol sits with Kyungsoo at the back seat since Baekhyun hasn’t install baby seat in his car yet.

“Can you tell dada now, Kyungsoo? Why did you cry this morning?” Chanyeol tries to coax the answer out of the snuggling Kyungsoo in his arms.

Kyungsoo is a simple kid. If a question was asked, he answers it. What more when the person who asks is Chanyeol. “I dreamt mommy. She told me that you aren’t going home and you are going to leave me. I tell her no, dada! But she insisted! She said that she left because I'm a bad kid and you are going to leave me too because I'm a bad kid. So I wake up and you weren’t there. And, and then I believe her.”

Even when the radio is on, the car ride feels eerily silent after Kyungsoo finish his story.

“Oh, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun breaks the silence.

“But it’s okay now. You are here now, dada.” And Kyungsoo hugs Chanyeol a little bit tighter.

That’s right. Chanyeol is here now and that’s all that matter. Chanyeol kisses the top of Kyungsoo’s head and caresses his back, making Kyungsoo snuggles closer to his dada like a content cat. “You are never a bad kid, Kyungsoo. And that was just a dream. Your mommy doesn’t leave you because you are a bad kid. One day, when you are big, I will tell you but not now. Just remember that your mommy loves you very, very much. And dada loves you very much too!”

Kyungsoo perch his chin on Chanyeol’s chest and smile a toothy smile at him. “I love you too, dada,” and Chanyeol feels a thousand time lighter than before.

Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo’s head one more time before he caught Baekhyun staring through the rearview mirror. They share a smile.

It’s going to be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to god, I TRIED to write fluff but then my brain was like ‘why don’t you torture them and write angst?’ and I'm like ‘hell yeah’ so I'm sorry. I promise you kaisoo playdate will happen next chapter and it will be 10001% fluff. promise
> 
> twitter: ksonflower


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin and kyungsoo playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been so busy with my life and university so here a quick update. will check for mistake later :D

Chanyeol purses his lips at the duo that is currently running around the park, chasing after each other. His son is screeching happily every time Jongin almost catch him. Despite the jealousy or the grumbling about how Kyungsoo hasn’t look back the moment he saw Jongin an hour ago, Chanyeol is happy. This is the happiest Kyungsoo he ever saw.

“Be careful!” Baekhyun reminds the kids when Kyungsoo almost trips himself. Chanyeol is almost jumping on his feet when he did but luckily, Jongin catches him just in time and they both are currently a giggling mess on the grass.

A loud snort makes Chanyeol glares at the male next to him before sitting down again. “They are just playing, hyung. Not eloping,” Sehun chides him before shoving a handful of chips in his mouth. “You disgust me sometime, Oh Sehun,” Baekhyun grimaces and Sehun just grins at the elder.

The taller male ignores the both of them and sighs. He just can’t help it. His thoughts are full of useless things. “I know I shouldn’t feel like this. It just… everything has been moving so fast. Kyungsoo has been growing a lot and he has been an independent boy before I even met him. Sometime, I wish he depend on me more but I know that just how Kyungsoo is. I'm proud but also a little sad. Seeing him happy like this make me realize that he, after all is still a kid. He is just so calm and independent at home it makes me jealous that he rarely shows me this side of him. I know it’s dumb but I just… couldn’t help it.”

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s hand into his and clutches it firm. After a week staying with Chanyeol, he can confirm that Kyungsoo is indeed, a very independent kid. That kid fixed his bed after waking up and makes his own breakfast, what more there to proof? The first time Baekhyun saw him making a sandwich on his own, alone in the kitchen and early in the morning; he almost had a heart attack and scolded Chanyeol for letting the kid all alone in the kitchen. But Chanyeol explained that it was just a habit of Kyungsoo that he can’t get rid of so he watched every morning how Kyungsoo showered by himself, fixed his own bed and making his own food. Hell, he even played by himself at his little corner. It’s a little heartbreaking.

Sehun pats Chanyeol’s back. “Light up, hyung. Look at him now, he is happy right? His cheeks are chubby and his complexion is healthy. That’s all matter. Also, Kyungsoo is just 4 years old; he might have those adult habits but kids will always be kid, hyung. So, chills. There are so many ways to bond with your son and you shouldn’t give up just yet. ”

Chanyeol cannot believe that he is taking advice from Sehun, the least sane person in his group of friend.

Before Chanyeol can replies, Kyungsoo shouts his name and come barreling into his arms. “Dada, dada! Look, a puppy!” the excited Kyungsoo points toward a small corgi that is currently playing with Jongin. The puppy has a leash on it and it probably run away from his master.

Chanyeol rise up and carries Kyungsoo in his arms. “Who’s puppy is that, Jonginnie?” Sehun, who is following behind with Baekhyun asks his nephew.

The little boy shrugs. “Can we keep it, uncle?” he asks, big eyes shining and all.

“No.” comes the curt answer.

Jongin pouts sadly but he still glares at the expressionless Sehun.

A few moments later, someone shouts a name and the puppy perks up before starts running to the caller. They all watch the puppy reunite with his master and the man, who probably their age shouts his sorry and thanks. “No problem!” Baekhyun shouts back, giving the man a thumb up.

“Awww, I was playing with the puppy,” Jongin whines sadly. Sehun sighs, before approaching Jongin and ruffles his hair. “You can nap with Vivi later.”

At that, Jongin gasps and stare at his uncle like he just offers him the heaven itself. “Really? You promise?!”

“Yes, yes. Now stop being a sad boy and let us get some ice cream.”

Jongin screeches happily and follows after his uncle, completely forgetting about Kyungsoo after the words ‘ice cream’.

Kyungsoo, who has his arms around Chanyeol’s neck starts to whisper. “Can we get ice cream too, dada?” His cheeks are pink, probably embarrassed after asking for a treat.

“Of course! I’ll buy every ice cream that you want!” Chanyeol says and suddenly throws Kyungsoo in the air. The boy shrieks before giggling cutely while clinging to his dada’s neck when he is in Chanyeol’s arm again. Weak for his son’s cuteness, Chanyeol showers his face with kisses, mumbling about how he will buy Kyungsoo chocolate, candies, ice cream and everything that Kyungsoo want. The little boy could only laugh harder when Chanyeol’s kisses tickle him.

Baekhyun clicks his tongue at his idiot boyfriend. “Kyungsoo gonna lost all of his teeth if you continue to feed him sweets.”

Kyungsoo gasps but Chanyeol is grinning from ear to ear.

“Even if Kyungsoo lost all his teeth, I'm still going to love him. Right, buddy?”

Kyungsoo scowls. “No, dada. I want to have teeth. Look, look. I have all my teeth right now. What if I lost it if I eat too many ice creams? Let just get one ice cream, dada,” the boy says seriously.

Chanyeol presses his lips together to stop himself from bursting out laugh at Kyungsoo’s seriousness. His son is just so adorable. Ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair, Baekhyun smiles softly at the adorable boy.

Kyungsoo is literally an angel. A serious yet adorable angel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not replying your comments but i promise you that i read every one of it. i want to reply but it has been 3 months overdue so idk whether i should or not. i'll try my best to reply every comment :D thank you for everyone that read this fic
> 
> twitter: @ksonflower


End file.
